


Lost in the Feeling of Your Arms

by FloingMachines



Series: Pharmercy Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Day 1: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pharmercy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: Angela takes Fareeha camping at a place from her childhood and she begins to think maybe it was a mistake going at all.Pharmercy Week 2018, Day 1.





	Lost in the Feeling of Your Arms

               “I know I dragged my feet, but I’m glad we’re out here. Just the two of us. You know?” Fareeha asked as she took the tent out of the bed of her pickup truck that was parked at a secluded camp ground. It had been Angela’s idea to come camping in Switzerland while they were in the area.

               “A nice break from fluorescent lights and technology will be good for both of us.” She agreed as she scouted the small campground. It was bringing back memories of her childhood and of her parents and she had to shake her head to try and clear them.

               “Where do you want these chairs?” Angela glanced over at her girlfriend who was smiling with a folding chair slung over each shoulder. Strong and confident Fareeha, the only woman who Angela thought understood her.

               “Uh…” She glanced around, uncertain. “You can set them down for now.”

               Fareeha set them on the ground and smiled radiantly at Angela. “Now _you_ have to help me set up the tent.”

               Angela nodded, and they began to unpack the maze of poles and canvas. It became painfully obvious that despite being an experienced field operative, Fareeha Amari had never once been in the great outdoors. It took 45 minutes for Angela to familiarize her girlfriend with how the structure even stood and another 30 minutes to get the tent properly standing.

               One of the supporting stilts had almost taken Fareeha’s eye out a couple times and Angela had stifled a laugh and a joke about becoming her mother. Her girlfriend scowled in return as she saw the joke on Angela’s face and then as if to prove her point, almost snapped another one of the stilts in half.

               “You’ve traveled all over the world, how is it you’ve never learned how to put up a tent?” Angela cooed in Fareeha’s ear.

               “Whoever I was sharing the tent with usually helped.” She replied indifferently.

               “You can’t be serious.”

               “Oh, I am dead serious.”

               “What other surprisingly mundane tasks do you not know how to perform?” Angela teased.

               Fareeha stayed quiet for a moment. “I can’t start a fire without a lighter of some sort.” She mumbled.

               “What?”

               “I can’t start a fire without matches or a lighter or something.” She admitted.

               “Okay well that’s fairly normal.”

               “Really?”

               “Well, if you really want I could teach you.”

               “You would teach me?”

               “Of course!”

               “What’s the first thing?”

               “Unpacking the car. Don’t jump the gun.”

               They unloaded the truck and Angela made a small firepit out of large stones and began to gather kindling. Fareeha watched in interest as she made different piles of different materials and sizes and knelt on the ground. Fareeha came to her knees beside her and watched Angela move the smallest and most delicate materials into the center of the circle.

               “Okay, so that’s kindling. That’s where the spark is going to begin to prosper.”

               “Okay.”

               Angela rooted in her pockets and produced a knife and steel wool. “I always bring steel wool with me, if you strike it, it’ll spark.” She explained to her rapt girlfriend watching her every move. “I’m going to strike it now, watch.”

               She brought the knife against the wool and a small spark flew. Fareeha gasped and Angela handed the materials to her.

               “So lower it over the kindling,” she explained. “And strike it. We want the spark to land on the soft materials and then we can gently flow on it in the hopes it becomes larger. We can start feeding it larger fuel once it takes.”

               “Okay…” Fareeha trailed off as she focused, bringing the knife to the wool mere millimeters above the virgin fuel. “Like this?” She dragged the knife along the material in one quick motion and a small spark jumped but didn’t land. “Damn. Should I try again?”

               “Sure, we have time.”

               For 20 minutes Fareeha tried to make the spark land on the small bunder of kindling, but nothing took. Angela encouraged her to try one more time and by some sort of miracle the spark jumped onto some of the dry leaves.

               “Quick!” Angela couldn’t contain her shout as she gently began to blow air on the small flame. “Fareeha grab some of the smaller sticks!”

               As the flame took the pair patiently fed it until it grew bigger and there was a respectable fire going in the fire pit. Fareeha had slight beads of sweat dotting her forehead from the concentration and finally she smiled, sitting back with Angela and looking at the fire.

               “You’ve accomplished a lot today, dear.” Angela said, leaning her head on her shoulder and interlacing their hands. “Now you can say you’ve put up a tent and started a fire.”

               “Thanks to you.”

               “Do you want to see the lake before it gets dark?”

               “I’d love to.”

               Angela guided her girlfriend down to a rocky shore, their hands still interlaced. The memories of her parents were almost too much for her now, it was all too real as she retraced the steps her father used to take her down in the morning.

               “It’s beautiful.” The last of the day’s sunlight glinted on the lake and fueled Fareeha’s comment.

               “Like you.” Angela idly remarked, lost in another time at the same place.

               They cooked the dinner they brought, and Angela tried desperately, but unsuccessfully to snap out of her trance. They rolled their sleeping bags out in the tent and she thought that she might fall apart from the stress. Why did she even think it was a good idea to come here? Shouldn’t she have expected to feel this way?

               She was trying to squash the feelings as she crawled next to Fareeha and felt her warm, strong arms around her. She was trying to even her breathing, anything to find a relief from her relentless past. After a while it became apparent that she was never going to be able to fall asleep, despite her girlfriend falling into a deep sleeping a while ago.

               In a moment of solitude, she allowed a single tear to roll down her face.

               One tear turned into too many to count and soon she found her body being wracked with sobs and Fareeha woke up, concerned for the crying woman in her arms.

               “Angela,” She whispered. “What’s wrong?”

               “I’m fine, I’m fine, go back to bed.” She tried to reassure her, but she knew the cause was lost.

               “Why did you bring me here?” Fareeha asked quietly.

               “My parents used to take me here. That’s how I knew it was here.” She explained. “I thought I would be alright, but it’s just…intense being in the same place they were at one time. I keep retracing my mother and my father’s steps…and I can’t stop. I can’t stop seeing the places where they used to be.”

               “Do you want to go back?” The question was gentle.

               “No.”

               “Are you sure?”

               “Yes. I don’t know what I want, I don’t even know why I thought this was a good idea.”

               “You don’t have to forget your past,” Fareeha said. “But we could make new memories here. We already have, I think. I know it’s hard.”

               “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to feel this way.”

               “It’s okay.” Fareeha pulled her closer and Angela let herself get lost in the feeling of her arms.

               “I do like the idea of new memories, though.”

               “We can make them together.”


End file.
